


Kaijo Slumber Party

by steelgreyeyes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Epic Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Kaijou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgreyeyes/pseuds/steelgreyeyes
Summary: Kaijo regulars get together before the third years' graduation.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio & Moriyama Yoshitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kaijo Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A Happy New Year to everyone! Here's another one of my snippets featuring the Kaijo boys! Hope you like!

The Kaijo regulars just finished their dinner of sushi, karaage, and takoyaki by the small campfire they made just outside the campus. Everybody was now roasting marshmallows and just relaxing and breathing the cool, evening breeze. Graduation was fast approaching and Kise thought it would be nice for a last get together with the senpais who would be graduating very soon. Scanning around the faces of his teammates, who were exchanging jokes and stories, teasing and throwing what nots at one another, Kise couldn’t help but smile, a warm feeling washing over him.

“I wonder”, Moriyama started,” is this what girls do during slumber parties?” His eyes having that familiar wistful look.

“I doubt they roast marshmallows at home,” Kobori said, frowning.

Moriyama rolled his eyes. “I mean, talking about guys like we’re talking about girls and other stuff. I sure hope Kiyoko-san is talking about me with her closest friends,” he wished dreamily.

“Yeah, right, she’s saying ‘that Moriyama is really creepy’,” butt in Kasamatsu.

“And I thought you were my main man, Kasamatsu,” the shooting guard pouted and fake cried.

“I am, I am, but you’ve got to stop pestering them in all the wrong ways or they will continue to avoid you like the plague,” advised the raven.

“Wow, Kasamatsu-senpai, I didn’t know you have good insight on how girls think,” Kise sounded amazed.

The captain glared at his ace.

Moriyama, his pride injured (slightly), was thinking of how to get back at his best friend. Ah, he thought, this is the perfect time. He then narrowed his eyes and smirked mischievously. “If anyone is interested to listen, I know a story about a certain captain and a certain girl…”

“Waah, I want to hear this story!”

“Me, too!”

“Me, three!” chimed in Hayakawa.

“Come on, Moriyama-senpai, out with it,” Nakamura added.

“What are you talking about? What girl?” Kasamatsu was confused and alarmed, even though he knew, as far as his memory went that he didn’t have any interaction with any girl, well, except, when he asked to copy an assignment but that was it. Nothing special or weird about that.

“Gather ‘round everyone, ‘cause here it goes…”

“Moriyama…” Kasamatsu threatened.

“No need to get riled up, captain. This is a good one,”and he winked. “And please, no interruptions? Thank you.”

 _Once there was a certain captain of the Kaijo basketball team. He was a great captain and a brilliant basketball player. And since he was gaining popularity around the campus, a lot of girls were hanging around him and waiting to confess and ask him out on a date. But his eyes and heart were set only on a certain brunette by the name of Asahi Hana. Hana was a sophomore with pretty eyes but was sort of a bitch, if you know what I mean. And I don’t know how she did it but she had our captain hanging on her every word. He had such a big crush on her that he would do ANYTHING to win her heart._

_“I’m sorry, Kasamatsu-kun, but I prefer “bad” guys,” Hana told the spiky-haired captain using air quotes. “You know, guys who break the rules? who rebel against authority, who live on the edge...You think you can do that for me?” she challenged while batting her long eyelashes._

_Kasamatsu was shocked. The girl whom he had placed on a pedestal liked guys who rebelled against the very morals that he was taught to uphold. Buuut since he was blinded by love-_

“Oi!-”

“Ah, ah, ah, no interruptions remember? We’re getting to the good part,” Moriyama waggled his brows. 

Kasamatsu was seething, but he was shushed by the others and well, honestly he was actually curious to where this tall tale was going.

_\--and he was determined to win Hana’s heart, so he proceeded to show Hana how far he was willing to go for her love._

_First, the captain tried not studying for an exam and decided he would cheat during the exam. Since it was his first time doing so, he was sweating so much, his heart was racing so fast as he subtly looked at the paper of his seatmate. Huh? All blanks? He looked at the questions on his paper for the first time. Even though he didn’t study, he could still remember the notes he wrote on the subject so he ended up sighing and answering his paper and letting his seatmate copy from him instead._

_The second time, he tried to smoke. Some of his classmates were doing it and he approached them, saying he wanted to try it. Of course they couldn’t believe it at first. But they thought there was always the first time. So they let him. Well, he almost choked to death after his third puff and had to be brought to the clinic, since his face was turning blue. Suffice it to say, he never wanted to smoke again._

_The third time, he tried drinking beer, even if he was not yet legally of drinking age, and on a school night at that, in front of Hana no less, as they went to a party. Everything was going fine and Hana seemed impressed. With his face as red as a tomato and his courage buoyed up by the alcohol in his system, he walked up to Hana and…accidentally tripped over his own foot. He landed clumsily on Hana’s lap and because the fall sort of jogged his whole being, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, from the beer to the calamari, to the ramen he had for dinner came whooshing out and let’s just say, Hana never wanted to have anything to do with him, EVER again._

There was a moment of complete silence…then everyone erupted into fits of laughter- Kise was hooting and holding onto his stomach while rolling on the ground; Kobori tried to cover his mouth (Kasamatsu being his bro and all) but couldn’t stop himself from snorting; Hayakawa was the loudest, and Nakamura, for all his seriousness, could be heard chuckling. Needless to say, Moriyama was smirking victoriously at his handiwork, his pride intact again, while Kasamatsu was shooting murderous looks his way.

“That was totally boss, Moriyama-senpai! How did you know about these scandalous stories involving our illustrious yet uptight captain?” Kise was intrigued, tears still in his eyes, his laughter subsiding a little.

“I was there, of course. I was the seatmate who copied from him. I was the one who brought him to the clinic, and I was sitting beside Hana when he, uh, lost it- thank God I left that scene unscathed!”

None of that was true!” screamed their bushy-browed leader, uncharacteristically and seemingly paralyzed by this blatant attack on his person.

Moriyama sensed his captain’s murderous intent and so stopped his smirking and raised his hands. 

“Anyway, our little story did not end there…

_The captain’s BFF saw how he was so depressed and all, so wanting to help, he secretly talked to the girl and asked to give the latter another chance. And since she was a cruel little bitch, I can’t say this enough, she said sure, she’d go out on a date with him and even be his girl IF he gave up playing basketball. Now, the best friend was dumbfounded. But still he relayed the message. After listening to his friend, the captain couldn’t believe his ears and somehow the words seemed to wake him up from a hypnotic trance and he wondered why he even liked her in the first place. He went to see her and thanked her for showing him the truth about himself- he could do without a girlfriend (he could look for one later, if he wanted to), but he couldn’t live without the game he loved so much._

_THE END.._

“Yeah! You tell her, Senpai!”

Everyone was high fiving one another, while Moriyama winked at a speechless Kasamatsu-the tongue lashing he was going to give Moriyama for telling fake stories and embarrassing him totally forgotten.

Although he was indeed pissed at Moriyama for being an idiot and everyone else for listening to him, he knew they didn’t mean any harm. And he did miss this, all of them just horsing around, talking about nothing of real significance, where they can be their quirky, idiosyncratic selves--a blond drama queen idiot basketball genius brat, an always in love with love flirty shooting guard, a quiet, reliable pillar of strength second captain, a too loud, too hyper hardworking offensive rebounder, a studious and quietly emerging defender, and a no-nonsense, too wound up and violent but very capable captain to lead them all--and not be afraid of being judged because they were exactly just what the doctor ordered for one another.

When everyone quieted down, Kise cried, “Waaah, I’m going to miss you, senpais!”

“Idiot, we can still see one another when Kaijo plays, and you can visit us, too.”

“Really, senpai? That would be great!” Kise smiled and opened his arms.

“Group hug!” Everybody cheered and jumped into the close-knit circle.

“We need to do this more often, I mean it’s the only time we can make fun of Kasamatsu without getting pummeled to death!”

“Hear, hear!”

Kasamatsu then started elbowing Moriyama and Kise who started screaming and running for their lives. Yep, everything’s back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
